Héctor and Miguel's Relationship
The relationship between grandfather [[Héctor Rivera|'Héctor Rivera']]' '''and grandson, [[Miguel Rivera|'Miguel Rivera']]'.''' History Before Miguel was born, Hector left the family behind but was murdered before he could ever return to his wife, Miguel's great-great-grandmother, Imelda, and their daughter, Miguel's great-grandmother, Coco Rivera. Throughout his whole life, Miguel never knew where he got the love for music from nor knew his grandfather's identity. Meanwhile, Héctor remained unaware that he even had a great great-grandson. Miguel on Héctor Miguel first saw Hector attempting to cross the marigold bridge at Marigold Grand Central Station, and watched his escape attempt with interest. However, they first when Miguel overheard the skeleton talk about knowing Ernesto de la Cruz and attempting to bribe an officer with an officer of meeting him. Both he and Héctor agreed to help each other out: Miguel would put Héctor's photo on the ofrenda if the skeleton helped the boy reach his great-great-grandfather. However, the two were unaware of their relationship as grandfather and grandson at the time. Despite not trusting Héctor, Miguel still followed him because he didn't want to take up his grandmother, Mamá Imelda's blessing of no more music. By the time Miguel witnessed the "Final Death" with an amigo's of Héctor, Chicharrón, disappeared, he didn't want the same thing to happen to Héctor. Later while he was nervous before a first performance in front of others, Héctor offered Miguel with fatherly advice on how to shake off the nerves of the performance. Though he lacked a "grito" like Héctor, he was still pushed by his unknown grandfather to perform, who expressed faith in him. After a successful Performance, Héctor praised Miguel and expressed proudness in him. However, when Héctor found out that Miguel had other family members other than Ernesto, he criticized Miguel for lying to him, which Miguel regretted and was hurt when Héctor called his dream to becoming a musician stupid. When Héctor tried to bring Miguel back to his family, Miguel, hurt, runs away and discards Héctor's photo as Héctor calls out and looks for him. At Ernesto's mansion, Héctor confronts Miguel with Ernesto reminding him of their deal. As Héctor begs Miguel to take his photo with him, Miguel looks guilty for deserting Héctor and not keeping his promise as he tries to take the photo before Ernesto snatches it. As Héctor and Ernesto argue, Miguel is shocked to discover that Héctor wrote Ernesto's songs rather than Ernesto himself, realizing that they were former music partners. When Héctor realizes that Ernesto poisoned and murdered him, Miguel looks shocked and even tries to stop Héctor from attacking Ernesto. When Ernesto confirms his murder of Héctor, along with his theft, Miguel is horrified at such a deed done to Héctor. After being thrown into the cenote, Miguel finds Héctor and runs to him, embracing him. Miguel sobs and breaks down at the discovery of de la Cruz's true self and how worsened his relationship with his family as Héctor comforted him. Then, when Héctor laments on never being able to see his daughter Coco, Miguel realized that Héctor is his real great-great grandfather and is related to him, changing his relationship with him as both of them smiled when their relation was revealed. At this revelation, Miguel felt relieved to being related and more connected with Héctor as they both yelled to be proud to be each other's family. Once they were rescued by Imelda, Dante, Pepita, and the Riveras, Miguel came to Héctor's defense when Imelda blamed him for the situation Miguel was in, explaining that Héctor was trying to get him home, but wouldn't listen. Miguel also smiles fondly at Héctor for teaching him that family is more important no matter what, showing his love for him as Imelda looks shocked. Héctor on Miguel Héctor developed a strong relationship with Miguel throughout their interaction in the movie. However, things were awkward when they first met. Due to being a parent himself, Héctor watched out for his then-unknown grandson and acted as a paternal figure. For example, Héctor had immediately went searching for him when Miguel ran off to find Frida Kahlo and did not include swear words in the song "Everyone Knows Juanita" with Miguel present. He later gave Musical advice to Miguel on how to perform in front of others and praised him for his performance afterwards and proudly declared that he was glad Miguel was his great-great-grandson. After learning Miguel was running from his family, Hector later yelled at Miguel for lying to him about not having any other family members besides de la Cruz and chastises him for leaving his family and nearly dragged him back to the Riveras, believing he was doing what was best in Miguel's interests. However, this led to the boy to run from Hector, who immediately regretted for chasing the boy away and began yelling for Miguel to come back. Though initially angered at Miguel for leaving without holding out his end of the deal, Héctor instead gently asked him to put his photo on his ofrenda for Héctor to see his daughter again. Also, during the conversation with Ernesto, despite not wanting to come between Ernesto and Miguel, Héctor believed that the child deserved to know the truth: that his "grandfather" was a con-man who stole songs Héctor wrote. Later, blinded by anger, Hector attacked Ernesto, even with Miguel present. Eventually, the two of them found themselves trapped in a cenote together, Héctor comforted Miguel for de la Cruz' sudden betrayal. It was there that Héctor's relationship with Miguel changed when they were revealed to be related, and both of them smiled when their relation was revealed. Since he was the great-grandson of his daughter, Héctor loved Miguel dearly, as both of them yelled to be proud to be each other's family. He even begged Ernesto to spare his living grandson and shouted in agony when he saw Miguel thrown off the roof. In their final moments together, Héctor, like the other members of the Riveras, called Miguel "m'ijo" as a sign of affection for his grandson. In return, Miguel called him "Papá Héctor" before he disappeared to the land of the Living. A year later, even though Miguel could not see him, Hector and Imelda watched with pride as their grandchildren played "Proud Corazon" and Hector joined Miguel in a guitar duet. Trivia *For a majority of the film, Héctor nicknamed Miguel "chamaco," a total of thirteen times and "m’ijo" after learning their relationship. In return, Miguel called him "Papá Héctor" when it was revealed they were related. *There are several movie hints that Héctor is Miguel's true great-great-grandfather other than the reasons behind his murder from above: **After Miguel says they need to "find his great-great-grandfather, Dante immediately "wanders off to the room where Héctor is being processed. ***Also, later, Dante tries to keep Héctor and Miguel together, especially when the two Riveras have their argument. **Miguel and Héctor play the same chord while Miguel was at his shrine to Ernesto. **Both Héctor and Miguel had marigold flung into them when they couldn't go to the talent show and sneak off the Marigold Bridge respectively and they spit out the flower petals. **Another way you can tell that Miguel and Héctor are truly related is that they have very similar hair styles as both of them have bangs that are straight parted and messy, have similar beauty marks and dimple (when Héctor was alive). **A not so subtle reference is that they are at the top of the teaser poster, once again hinting that Miguel and Héctor are family. Gallery Promotional Images Coco_Miguel_Hector_pose.jpg 008def9c94012abb032169ac9d7f7ea061cdbbd0.jpg Coco Hector Miguel Pose.jpg coco-e1511812656305.jpg Screenshots Hector Meeting Miguel3.jpg Coco 2.png Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-4569.jpg coco-disneyscreencaps.com-4683.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-5508.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-5557.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-5567.jpg coco-disneyscreencaps.com-5588.jpg GreatgreatgrandfatherAndGreatgreatgrandson.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-5802.jpg Coco Stage.jpg Proudof_You.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-4012.jpg coco-disneyscreencaps.com-8102.jpg coco-disneyscreencaps.com-8134.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-8632.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-8185.jpg GIFs tumblr_ozj8xbfgFm1w1aidxo2_400.gif Weirdly Specific.gif|Miguel and Héctor's first encounter Hector and Miguel - the sewers.gif Cross the bridge.gif Hector - stop that.gif Hector - Big difference.gif Get a guitar0.gif HectorKnowaGuy.gif GIF the trolley.gif Un poco loco0.gif Cc97474ae475251006f16b0b9c32fa7fe13b1d87 hq.gif Tumblr p5aygoFGRz1uxj1t8o8 r1 540.gif hectir miguel.gif Category:Relationships Category:Miguel's relationships Category:Héctor's relationships